Alex & Aiden's First Night back, Alone and together
by lightj
Summary: Alex and Aiden are back top side, they have had much fun in Elysium, but now they get to have some fun top side. Mature only. Hope that readers enjoy.


This story takes place after Alex and Aiden return from the underworld. I don't own any of the characters or original story.

 **Alex**

Alex found herself enjoying a nice hot shower, the only thing missing was Aiden. She felt her face go red at the taught of him being here, in the hot shower, with both of their bodies close together. He was probably outside on the sofa soaking in the recent events on the news. But if there was one thing she knew, it was how to get Aiden. After she washed up, she turned off the shower grabbed a plush towel from the rack outside and wrapped it around her still soaking body. As she stepped out she felt the chill of the temperature outside the shower. It quickly passed, at the taught about what was about to happen. She pulled all her long beautiful hair, which Aiden loved so much, into one and let it fall down the front. Without hesitation she stepped out of the bathroom.

 **Aiden**

Aiden was on the sofa taking in all the news they had missed while they were in Elysium. His attention immediately turned to Alex as she graciously stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She was dripping all over, like she hadn't bothered to dry off. Those toned legs and arms glittered in the light as she stalked forward. And her hair, It was soaking wet and she had pulled it into one and left it draped in front of her. His cock jerked in reaction to seeing her. Knowing that all that stood between him and her was that towel. She walked slowly over, like a lioness stalking her prey. She stopped squarely in front of him, they both locked eyes and it one smooth movement the towel was gone.

His cock bulged out of his pants at the sight of her beautifully shaped body, not that her body was unfamiliar to him, in fact he knew every dip and curve, every mole, every sensitive spot. She always drew this sort of reaction from him, soaking wet or not. His eyes slowly moved down from her eyes to those luscious lips, Down her chin and onto her chest. Her curvy boobs hung their begging him to take them in his mouth, her nipples hard, either from the coldness of the room or from her own desire. Down her moist abs. His cock got harder as his eyes moved over to the "V" leading to that special place between those two toned legs.

He stopped and looked back at her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, her eyes and the pout of her lips said it all, "What are you waiting for?"

 **Alex**

Alex gave Aiden her best come and get it look. He didn't need much encouragement. In one swift and smooth movement, he had stood and lifted her off her feet. He was talking her to the luxurious bed. Their eyes remained locked together all the way there, anything in his path got cleared away without a second taught. She could feel his taunt muscles under his shirt and in his arms. She swung her hand to where she knew his length would be. She could already feel him straining against the pants. He stopped briefly as he felt her hand touch him. I had no idea how he was even able to walk. The pause was only momentary. He quickened his pace to the bed.

He lowered her gently to the bed. The bed soft and comfortable beneath her. Aiden tore off his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, no time to waste. She soaked in his muscled chest and six pack abs. She knew each dip and curve by memory. Just by top of his pants she could see the lines leading to what she was waiting for.

He lowered his head and brought his lips to her ankle. He was slowly kissing his way up her claves, then her knees, teasing all the muscles of her inner thigh. With each kiss she could feel the anticipation building in her. He reached her mound.

 **Aiden**

She was completely open to him. But he wasn't going to dive right in. He planted a teasing kiss on the side of her mound. Her back arched as she waited for him to go further. He tore his head away and let the tip of his tongue trace a line from the top of her slit all the way up her abs, between her breast and straight to her lips. They kissed, deep and yearning, their tongues meeting each other in a delicate dance. He could feel her against his pants and the anticipation was mounting. He tore his lips away and went straight to her breast. He traced a spiral with his tongue leading to the center where her taut nipple was waiting for him. He elicited a throaty moan from her when he sucked on her delicate nipple lightly and twirled it with his tongue all the while him hands were playing the same teasing game with her other nipple. He slid down her chest to her mound.

She was already wet, and he could feel his own moisture building on his tip. He ran his tongue though her center teasing her. He quickly found her clit and sucked lightly with his lips, caressing it with his tongue. A moan tore from her lips and she grabbed his head holding him in place. He could feel her hand gripping his hair with such urgency. He needed no encouragement. He continued the onslaught on her clit, using his fingers to massage the wet sides of her opening, amplifying her pleasure. She gyrated her hips edging him to go further. He slid a finger into her wetness. Immediately she groaned loudly and he held her clit between his lips as the orgasm tore through her. She spasm under the weight of it and he drank her in, reveling in the pleasure that he was giving her. When her orgasm subsided she sat up. And before he knew it she had pulled him further on the bed and spun the tables on him.

 **Alex**

She took control now. Sitting on top of his member and feeling the heat coming from him. She was going to tease him as much as he did her. She rocked back and forth right on top of his member. She could see the torment and the chiseled edges of his face. She stopped, leaned in and kisses the area just above his pants. A desperate moan tore from his lips. She undid his button and zipper and his pants were off just as quickly. He was straining against his box-briefs. All she saw was a tick line running across his leg and a tip that peeked out from the edge of his underwear. She pulled his boxer down a bit, and helped his member into the open. She slid his skin back and could see his wetness. She licked teasingly locking eyes with him. His back immediately arched and his cock jerked as she slid her tongue along his sensitive tip. If he teased her and made her wait she would do the same. She sucked his head into her mouth. Her tongue licked while her lips created a tight seal. She looked up at him and could see his face contoured with pleasure. She continued with that encouraging look from him.

 **Aiden**

Her lips, mouth and tongue were doing such things to him. His back arched and he grabbed the sheets firmly in his hands as he came. His eyes closed and spasmed under the weight of her mouth still on him, drinking him in. He recovered quickly. This wasn't over yet, he had a lot more to give her. He used his legs to hold her and spin her around. She was now under him. He sprang off the bed and quickly tossed his boxers aside. He stared down at her briefly and moved in for a kiss. It was deep, hot and urgent. He knew what they both wanted, needed now. Without breaking their kiss, he slid his length closers to her core, he slid his hand to his member and positioned himself just at her entry. She felt him and wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him closer. He slid slowly into her tightness, reveling in their kiss and the feel of her body surrounding his thickness, the curves of her body that was under him and her muscled legs securing him right where he was. He went all the way to his hilt, pausing right there as their kiss deepened even further. He slowly began retracting sensing everything around his heat. Just as his head reached her opening he slid back in. Ever so deliciously and teasingly slow. Now their lips parted both needing to be sated. He held himself up with his arms, her strong legs pulling him deeper and deeper as he thrust. They were both panting now; he looked down at Alex and saw her beautiful face writhing in pleasure. Their paced quickened and soon Alex was moving her hips in rhythm with his thrusting. Her hands wrapped around his back and her fingers dug in to his back. He looked down at his love and moaned "Agapi mou". Her eyes briefly met his before her eyes closed, her back arched and she came. He could feel her wetness streaming over him. This drove him wild. He began thrusting more quickly and urgently. He could feel the tension building at his base. He held it in for as long as he could, pushing her deeper into another orgasm. She pulled him into a kiss this time as she came. He let his tension go and he felt his cock pulse. One…two…three times he pulsed. His thrusting slowed. His mind emptied. All he could sense were their lips interlocking and the bodies melding together.

Both of their bodies pulsed as the orgasm continued and then slowly started fading. He was still inside her; His length still hard, her heat surrounding him. She placed her mouth on his neck and gave him a teasing bite.


End file.
